And then I woke
by spn22
Summary: My take on the start of season 12. What happens to Sam and Dean immediately after the season 11 finale?
1. Chapter 1

_My take on the start of season 12_

 _I do not own Supernatural_

 _Reviews make me :)_

* * *

Dean didn't know he was capable of standing on his own.

"Mom?"

She turned to him, smiling softly, clearly not in the least surprised to see him.

"Am I dead?"

She smiled but did not answer him.

"Mom?"

Still, she didn't speak. Was she real? She merely looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

Everything, everything else slipped away. It was as though a day hadn't gone by. As though she had frozen in time- that she had kissed Dean good night and then woken up the next morning.

Then she was opposite him. A hand on his cheek, the other pulling him towards her.

He hesitated only slightly before returning the hug.

She finally spoke.

"Where is your brother?"

* * *

When Sam awoke, he was sprawled on the floor.

He gasped, came to his senses and quickly looked around. The Lady Penelope wannabe had gone. He felt his chest... no pain. Just a blood stain over his shirt.

Then something even greater hit him. Dean.

* * *

"Where is your brother?"

Dean pulled away gently from his mother, his body shaking.

She looked at him, her smile still gentle but her eyes searching.

"Dean...where's..."

"I need to find him. Mom, we need to...before he does something stupid..."

* * *

Sam lay back on the floor again, grief overwhelming him. He should search the place, make sure the woman had indeed gone. Work out why he was still alive... had he actually felt disappointed when he woke up? He spoke his brother's name and allowed, for the first time, sobs to curse through his body.

* * *

"Why did you leave him?"

Dean's eyes didn't leave the road. "Huh?"

"Why was he by himself?"

"Because... I needed to go alone. I was protecting him."

"And now he's alone. Little Sammy..."

Mary paused and put a hand on Dean's arm. "Sorry, sweetheart. I keep forgetting, he's... how old?"

Dean smiled softly. "You're gonna freak at how tall he is."

"Tell me about him."

Dean laughed, "He's a pain in my ass."

Mary gave him a look and Dean stopped laughing. His eyes stayed on the road.

"You're going to be so proud of him." he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews lovely people :)

I do not own Supernatural

Reviews make me :)

* * *

Dean kept glancing across, both ecstatic and terrified. The sane part of his brain was telling him that this couldn't be right. His Mom couldn't be sat in the passenger seat. It wasn't logical. It wasn't _possible._

Yet... this was his mother. Not a shadow of her. Not a shape-shifter. His mother. _Their_ mother. His mother from over thirty years ago. ... and Ahora had promised him, '...'. And she was right. Dean had never wanted much. Screw money. Screw the holiday home in Vegas. His brother, his mother and is father...together. That was all Dean had ever wanted.

"So... he thinks you're dead?"

"Sam? Well...Yeah... at the moment. Unless some heavenly grace decides to inform him before he does something stupid... but we're never quite that lucky."

Mary remained silent. "Has this happened before?"

"What?"

"Have you...been hurt? Have you..." Mary looked at Dean, whose eyes never left the road "died?"

Dean bit his lip. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes..." her voice began to shake "but so am I... and I shouldn't be... it's not like _I_ make any sense is it?"

Dean let out a sigh. "Hey, how about we take everything a step at a time Mom? There's so much to tell and so much to ask. Let's not start with the deep stuff, huh? From either side. Let's slow it down a tad. Trust me- you don't want to know it all in one go. "

Mary opened her mouth to talk but instead stopped herself and nodded reluctantly. The two drove in silence for a while.

"Is blue still your favourite colour?"

Dean smiled.

* * *

Sam hadn't moved from the floor but he had forced himself up into a sitting position. He felt tired from crying but he knew he wouldn't sleep.

This wasn't fair... this wasn't how things were supposed to go. People were outside now, walking and talking... because of his big brother- and not only would they never know, Dean couldn't even enjoy the world he had saved. So how was he ever supposed to?

Sam's mind wandered to the Hunter couple he and Dean had met a few weeks before. They had fought and found their happy ending. As happy an ending a hunter could ever have. So why couldn't he and Dean have had that? Or at least a year- hell, a week- without worry, or monsters or problems that went beyond their own personal lives?

Promising himself a glass of whiskey, Sam rose himself up from the floor.

"How the hell are you here?"

Sam jerked. The woman, gun still in hand, appeared in the doorway.

"I killed you..."

* * *

Dean pulled up outside the bunker, slamming the car to a stop.

"Hey maybe you should hang tight for a sec..." Mary swept past him towards the entrance "...or not."

Dean sighed and ran ahead of her to the entrance. "Hey...Mom. Listen. He is all kinds of messed up."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks I'm dead. Then in I walk with our mom, who has been dead longer than he can even remember... come on. It's crazy even for our standards. Just... give me five minutes, okay?"

Mary reluctantly nodded and perched herself on the bonnet of the car. Dean nodded his thanks. He made his way to the bunker and then turned.

"Hey... you aren't going to go anywhere, right?"

Mary smiled softly. "I'll be in in a few minutes. I promise."

Dean gave her a swift smile before entering.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Supernatural_

 _Thank you for the reviews :)_

 _Take care xxx_

* * *

"Sammy?"

Dean ran into the bunker's main living space.

"Sammy?"

Dean stood in the main room. He knew for a fact that voices echoed around it. If Sam was here, he'd have heard him.

He made a quick dash around all the rooms, including his own. He didn't put it past Sam to be hinding out in there, hell, whenever he'd lost his brother he wanted to feel close in whatever way possible. He knew it was emo to the extreme but, like whisky, he put it down to whatever got him through the night.

Sam wasn't here.

Running back to the main room he saw that his mother had already made her own way in. She looked at him, perpelxed.

Dean shook his head. He had no answers and he almost felt embarrased, as if he'd forgotten his homework or had a poor school report to give her. He had tried to make this place a home for himself and Sam. Seeing his mother in their habitat,their space... it made everything even more surreal than it already was. More desperate. God knows he and Sam had been separated before. He knew the feeling. But staring at his mother, at her confusion... it was too much to bear. Dear God, please say Sammy hadn't done something stupid? Something that he himself would do?

"Dean... Dean, baby, what's going on?"

Dean shook his head, lost for words.

"Dean, get down!"

Dean reacted swiftly and was faced with a confused looking Castiel, arms in the air.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mary had her gun pointed at the angel and Dean placed his hand on her arm. "He's good! He's a friend!"

Mary lowered her gun warily. "Who is he?"

"This is Castiel. I told you about him."

"The angel?"

"The very same"

"Dean..." Castiel gave him a searching look.

"Cas, this...well. This is Mary Winchester."

"Your mother?"


End file.
